1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating module assembly, and more particularly to a heat dissipating module having first and second fin modules comprised of a plurality of unidirectional fins disposed on a base of the heat dissipating module, and the second fin module is situated within the first fin module, and the fins of the second fin module are arranged in an outwardly ascending shape, and the fins far apart from the fan are inwardly bent, so as to increase the airflow and the heat dissipating area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional heat sink for a low-level chip (such as a multimedia processor, a Southbridge chip and a Northbridge chip, etc) as shown in FIG. 1 includes a heat dissipating base 100, and the heat dissipating base 100 has a seat 101, and the seat 101 has a plurality of orderly arranged and integrally formed fins 102, such that when the fan 103 is installed in the heat dissipating base 100, the fins at the periphery of the fan 103 are of the same height and in the same level, and each fin is extended outward in a radial form. Therefore, the radiating angle will be the same as the direction of the airflow, and the airflow produced by the fan cannot flow among the fins successfully, and outside air is also blocked by the fins and cannot get close to the fan. Furthermore, the heat dissipating base 100 is shaped by a die casting method, and the development of molds incurs a high cost, and thus the cost is high and the heat dissipating effect is low for the applications of these conventional heat sinks.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a heat dissipating module in accordance with the present invention.